Play
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: Rouge pulls the reluctant Knuckles into a game. He finds himself enjoying the activity more than he'd expected to.


**Play**

A one-shot written for the Kelviniana forum challenge; 'The Chase' was the theme, and I came up with this slice of silliness.

I hope you enjoy this playful and simple Knuxouge tale.

Thank you.

* * *

Two figures stand basking beneath a full moon and its shimmering cascade of stars charting the heavens.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure I do! Lots of people."

"Then go bother them."

"Aw, but you're way more fun to pester."

He bristles. "Your idea of 'fun' is pretty one-sided."

She's calm. "I'm afraid that's entirely your fault, hon."

Echidna and bat size one another up. Old friends. Sworn rivals. Other things besides. Complicated things.

He defensively folds his arms with a low grunt, a brusque sound hinting at a swelling temper.

She lays her hands on her hips with a grin that spells mischief, her eyes matching that intent.

"I'm serious, batgirl. I'm not in the mood for your antics."

"And that's a pity. After all, it's a lovely night. I just thought we could spend it together-"

"No."

She huffs playfully. "You didn't even let me finish."

"I don't want to hear it. Now go." He untangles his arms, waving a big mitt vaguely over her shoulder.

She raises a brow. "Knuckles, that's not very polite."

"I'm done with being polite, Rouge. For such big ears, they don't seem so good for listening."

"Hmm. You're right. They're really more ornamental."

His frown deepens, spiked fists dropping to his sides. "You're kidding me."

She saunters closer and he steps back in turn, earning an approving look-over from the wily female; she sort of likes to see him tense against her charms, because it means she gets to work harder for what she came here for, though she cannot remember what that something was. She's forgotten in the time it's taken to begin penetrating his defences, revelling instead in her efforts as they earn the slightest hint of emotion from him. Even if it is irritation. Yet feeling like the predator is satisfying.

"Hey. Get back."

"Hi. I don't want to."

He takes another step away, then another and more still, but she keeps advancing and he keeps backtracking to maintain distance.

"My, my, handsome. Are you scared of me?"

"No!"

"Sure looks like it from here."

"Look, I don't want to lose my temper, but I've really had enough of this. Besides, it's late, so shouldn't you fly away home?"

"Bats," she coos as she manages to guide his rear into a tree, quickly closing the distance to lay a single fingernail – or claw, as he'd call it – on the pale crescent marking his chest. "Are nocturnal creatures, my dear."

"You're making me uncomfortable," he manages through gritted teeth, pressing himself against knotted bark as she sandwiches him almost completely, forced to turn his muzzle away when she presses her icy black nose to his peach skin.

"Good. That makes it all the more satisfying when I tell you…"

"Ugh… what?"

"Tag!" She grips a dreadlock, lightly tugs it, and skips back before he can so much as blink. "You're it, knucklehead!"

"Wha-?"

"Come on, you big dolt!"

He watches dumbly as she makes a sprint for more cover in the jungle. "I don't-"

"Catch me!"

What she's requesting – or rather, demanding of him – finally dawns on the echidna. "Catch you? I've been trying to get rid of you!"

"That's the aim of the game, dummy! I tagged you, so you've gotta catch me and tag me back!"

"Yeah, well I'm not playing." Frustrated, he wipes his face in a hot palm and scowls at her retreating rear. "Good riddance."

Her echoing laughter is a siren's call, however, and slowly he feels himself being pulled into this most childish, ridiculous, pointless affair when he surely has better things to do with his time.

Reluctantly he abandons his place by the tree, casting the Master Emerald one last glance before following the insane bat's trail in the dark.

"Ah, I see you're finally getting the idea!"

"Shut up. Just wait, batgirl. I'll tag you a good one."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

He pursues her at a pace, and when she stops and hides in ferns, he kicks off the ground and lunges for the two ears peeking from the fronds.

There's a gust, wings spreading, and she pushes herself backwards narrowly in time to avoid being touched, the echidna landing in the spot the bat had once occupied with a rustle whilst she drops elsewhere, turns, and sprints on ahead. "Almost, Knucklehead, almost. But not quite!"

"You little-" Nostrils flared, his tail thrashes and he charges after her, pushing himself faster. Leaves slap his chest and she darts left and right to try and lose him, but he will not be deterred, and his pace is catching up with hers. He reaches out and, with a stretch, prods her in the shoulder. "Ha!"

Spinning around so she's running backwards, her teeth gleam as she pinches him in the nose. "Tag back."

"What? But-"

"You're it!"

"Aaargh!" He tries to tap her once more, but she's fluid, slipping out his reach and ducking behind a particularly old, broad tree. He skids to a stop, glaring at said tree. "Is this going to go back and forth the whole night?"

"Maybe. But only if you don't tire me out, tough guy."

He lays a paw on the tree and dashes around it sharply, watching her tail vanish ahead, and he chases her around the base of the tree several times until he can't catch glimpses of her running in front of him anymore, nor can he hear her thundering bootfalls. He halts, gathering his breath, eyes darting about the shadowy forest.

Her perfume is still evident, and a quiet giggle from above is the answer, as well as a fondly murmured, "You're such a moron. I like that about you."

He looks up, and sure enough, she's crouched on a low hanging branch, studying him much like an owl with her tilted head and bright, attentive gaze. Too late he leaps upwards to ensnare her in his hands, for she has shot off her perch and now taunts him in the skies. "Hey! No fair!"

"You know I'm not one to play fair."

"Right! That's it."

"Giving up already? I'm sorely-"

Hand grasping trunk, he vaults himself into the tree and launches off the branch with swiftness and ease, his mane catching the breeze, combining with the strength of his momentum to give him the lift needed rise to her level.

Her eyes are wide at this point.

Extending his hand, he neatly – and with care so not to hurt her – slaps it down squarely upon her head, eagerly rubbing the space between her downturned ears until her hair is a tangled mess. "Tag! You're it, batty!"

"You jerk!" She makes as if to embrace him, but he drops like a stone into the jungle below and vanishes amidst the foliage, her swooping in after him. "I'll kick your butt for that! You better run, Knuckles the echidna!"

And he takes her word for it, sprinting hastily, dodging between trees, skidding in dirt as her wings beat furiously above. In the meantime, as breath comes hard and fast, his heart hammering against his ribs like a trapped bird, he finds himself rather enjoying getting the drop on the smug initiator of this game. In truth, though he keeps this knowledge to himself, he's rather enjoying the game itself, also. "You're too slow!" he taunts her with a laugh. He's enjoying the game a lot, actually, when he gives it another thought.

With a bark of success she dives in and slaps the back of his head, then growls when he latches onto her hand, not letting go fast enough before she's forced to sharply fly upward to avoid crashing into a treetop, carrying her playmate over the jungle with her.

Fun escalates and he fires a grin up at her, then lets go, angling his lithe body into a smooth glide beneath her. "I think you're still tagged, batgirl."

"Nuh-uh." She pulls up her glove, giving an indignant flap and upturning her nose. "I don't want to play anymore."

"Why not? It was just getting fun!"

There's a moment of silence between the two.

"You're a lot better than I was expecting."

"Oh, so you're disappointed that I didn't let you win?"

"Something like that, maybe. Not that I couldn't beat you. I've just decided to spare you any hurt feelings."

He smirks, riding the currents to her level so he can soar alongside her. "How thoughtful. Still, I bet it's safe to say I won this round."

Having no suitable retort, the bat turns to the echidna and shows him her tongue. "Neeah."

He chuckles, and it is a deep, pleasant rumble that reverberates inside him, drawing her attention so that she quirks an ear to listen. He's truly amused.

"You have a nice laugh."

"I do?"

"Yeah." Her cheeks feel unusually warm. She wonders why. "You should laugh more often, knucklehead."

He turns and she follows him back to the Emerald's shrine. He lands on the grass at its bottom, but she doesn't, simply hovering over his head. "Well? Aren't you going to make yourself comfortable and pester me some more?"

"Nah, nocturnal or not, I should get back home. You know how the neighbours gossip."

He smiles up at her. It's a small, genuine smile, and her warm face suddenly makes complete sense. "I had fun tonight. That tag thing wasn't so bad."

It gets a lot warmer, so she hides her muzzle behind a coy shoulder. "I did, too."

"You, uh… sure you don't want to stay for… grapes or something?"

"Tempting. But no, I really should be going."

He nods, thinks a moment, then offers a mitt. "Go well, Rouge."

"Stay safe." She takes it in her ladylike grasp, gently shaking hands. "Knuckles."

Before she leaves, before he can return to his duty, the bat dips in for a kiss to his forehead, and the touch leaves a burning sensation that lingers long after she's retreated into the starry expanse stretched far beyond.

It was considerably less lonely with her around, but only now that the echidna is solitary once more, does he fully grasp the comfort of her company.

He looks forward to her next visitation.


End file.
